1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a combined tongue depressor and oral spray mechanism which is used to dispense or spray a solution or fluid, such as a liquid, a gel, a gel paste or any other material so that the rear portion of the throat area, and the rear portion of the tongue, tonsil area or pharynx can be reached by the material being sprayed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional oral spray devices use a spray head which just about enters the forward or opening mouth portion, and the spray or material dispensed does not reach the throat portion, tonsil area or the dorsal or rear portion of the tongue or the pharynx area. Specifically, the spray may also be blocked by the tongue raising its position in the mouth cavity. Moreover, when a conventional spray head is used, the spray portion or item dispensed spreads and contacts the posterior portion of the tongue and does not reach the rear of the mouth and the effectiveness of the oral spray, i.e. item dispensed is dissipated. It has also been found that when a conventional spray head or dispenser is used the user's tongue also tends to prevent the spray or dispensed item from reaching the pharynx, tonsil area, throat or rear portion of the mouth where the tonsils are located, and as well as the dorsal portion of the tongue.
To use a conventional tongue depressor, together with a dispensing mechanism or spray device, both individually would be cumbersome for a user.
It has also been found that heretofore conventional spray devices may be difficult to manipulate because the orientation of the spray nozzle may be difficult to adjust based on the connection between the spray nozzle and the material container.